


What It Feels Like

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: This is RJ and Casey from Jungle Furry! It is SLASH. MalexMale there is your warning. Just total fluff. Just a little oneshot made for my friend Ben. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think!





	What It Feels Like

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is SLASH.**

**It is a one-shot about Casey and RJ from Power Rangers Jungle Fury!**

**My first time writing this pairing.**

**Feel free to contact me! My info is on my profile!**

**Email, PM, or follow me on Tumblr!**

**Emails will come straight to my phone!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Tell me if you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_"What It Feels Like"_ **

* * *

Casey sat on the counter of the unopened pizza parlor. He was deep in thought and unconsciously worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He didn't see his boss, and friend, walk up.

RJ patted the side of Casey's leg, which made him jump back from his thoughts, and a light blush dusted his face at the contact.

RJ chuckled. "Move over Case, I need into the register," he said then smirked "Haven't I told to you to _stop_ sitting on my counters? I pay you to _work_ , not use my counters as _furniture_." He chided, a small smile playing on his lips.

Casey blushed slightly and jumped off the counter, not realizing how close he was to RJ, he was completely in the older man's personal space. He blushed more. RJ just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, won't happen again" mumbled a blushing Casey as he retreated to the back of the pizza parlor to begin prep work for the day.

* * *

_**10 pm.-Closing Time-** _

Casey sighed as he rested his elbows on the prep table in front of him, hunched over with his head in his hands. RJ rounded the corner and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey, thanks for staying to help me clean up Case," he said softly. Casey peeked up at him and smiled a little. "No problem, RJ."

He replied tiredly. _'Might as well just ask now and get it over with'_ Casey thought nervously. "Hey...RJ?" He asked quietly. The older man turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah Case?" He responded. "Can I ask you something?" Casey asked shyly, blush creeping into his face and dusting the tops of his ears.

He picked this time to start picking at the hem of his shirt, looking down. RJ's face scrunched up in concern. "Sure Casey. Anything wrong buddy?" He asked a little worried. Casey had to make himself not flinch at the word _'Buddy'_.

He began to worry his lip again with his teeth. "How does it feel to love someone?" he mumbled out so fast that RJ almost didn't understand him and became, if possible, even more red.

The older man lets out a breath mixed with a "Uhhh..." as if trying to think about what he was going to say and knock off the shock of the initial question.

"Well that's kind of a difficult question there Case," he said thoughtfully. "Any reason you're asking? Anyone particular in mind?" RJ asked, slightly nervous about the question's answer.

Casey fully bit his lip and looked up through his eyelashes at RJ who had come to stand closer to him when they started the whole conversation. "Yeah, there _is_ someone..." he said softly.

RJ has to physically keep himself from letting out the growl of jealousy that his wolf had made. He decided, mostly selfishly, to lighten the mood. "So, who is the lucky girl?" He asked and nudged Casey's arm playfully.

The younger man looked down to the floor and mumbled something that RJ didn't catch. "What was that Case? I didn't hear her name" RJ asked really not wanting the answer.

"There is no _her_..." Casey said nervously, still looking at the floor. "But you said..." RJ started but was cut off by Casey peeking up and setting him with a slight glare as if to say _'Put two and two together you idiot'_.

An understanding look washed over RJ. "Ohh..." he said softly. Casey gave him a wary look.

"I tell you I like guys and you say _'Oh'_ , even _ **YOU** _ aren't that laid back RJ" he joked a little to attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

RJ stuttered a little "Sorry, just a little shocked. Didn't peg you to play for _that_ team" he said as if he were still processing everything, but to Casey's relief, he seemed to be taking it pretty well.

"So are we...good?" The younger of the two asked slowly and looked down at the floor again. RJ couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling so he decided to show it. He advanced swiftly on the younger man and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

The hug itself wasn't anything too grand but it made Casey's heart skip a beat or two and his breath hitch slightly. Blushing furiously Casey, most unattractively, thought stuttered out

"What was that for". RJ's lips were so close to his ear he could feel the other man's breath. "We are _beyond_ good Casey. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." RJ breathed out.

He backed up patting a blushing Casey on both shoulders before letting go. Casey smiled shyly and nodded his head.

Smiling RJ started "So...who is the lucky... _guy?_ " He asked, putting emphasis on the word guy. Casey went back to worrying his lip. "I don't want to tell you...you might hate me..."

RJ scrunched up his face "If it's Dom...then it was just a one time thing years ago, we are just friends now...it's okay if you like him" he said as if he were telling someone the weather.

Casey stood there looking at his friend, mouth gaping, trying to form a coherent sentence. Seeing his distress RJ chuckled slightly. "You didn't know Case?"

As if just finding his words Casey said "You and Dom...I was always jealous of him...I thought it was ridiculous...guess I was wrong..." as if realizing he was talking out loud his hand abruptly came to his mouth.

RJ pulled a face that Casey couldn't read and it worried him. "Jealous of Dom..." RJ started "But why would you..." Stopping his sentence and taking in Casey's flustered appearance and worry in his eyes, you could basically see his face light up with realization.

 _'_ Oh _,'_ he breathed out. Casey started to chew on his bottom lip again and found a spot on the floor particularly interesting.

With a low growl, before he realized it, RJ was in his space with his hand on his cheek and thumb running over his bottom lip, soothing the skin there.

Casey sucked in a breath. "What...are you..." he managed to mumble. "You _have_ to stop doing that" RJ breathed out. He was so close that Casey could feel the older man's breath ghosted across his lips, sending a noticeable shiver down the younger man's spine.

"Why.." he managed to squeak out. RJ let out a throaty chuckle. "RJ..." Casey manages before he's pushed up against the door of the freezer behind him.

RJ has his hands on either side of his head and his head dropping, looking at the floor. _'I have GOT to start paying more attention'_ Casey thought.

"RJ...please..." he managed, stumbling over his words. A little worried that the older man would still react badly to his little _'crush'._

RJ looks up at him and he can see the Wolf flash through his eyes. The older man brought his hand up fast to Casey's cheek again. The younger man flinched and closed his eyes just in case.

He let out a sigh of relief, leaning into the touch slightly, but not opening his eyes.

He felt RJ's breath ghost over his lips again "Casey..." He asked. "Ye..ah?" He responded out of breath all of a sudden.

He subconsciously licked his lips. RJ followed the movement with his eyes. " _Look_ at me.." he ordered making Casey shiver again.

His eyes fluttered open to meet the face of RJ but the hungry gaze of the Wolf. He started to chew his lip again but before he could blink RJ's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, soothing the skin there.

Casey shuttered "R...J..." he managed before he was pressed fully to the freezer, with a growl from the older man.

Casey bit his lip to hold back a moan at the contact. He was about to open his mouth to tell the man to just kiss him but he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering his own

The kiss was slow and soft but was not lacking passion. They finally had to breathe and RJ rested his head in the junction between Casey's neck and shoulder.

He smirked a little before he started to kiss there and up his neck to suck on his earlobe lightly "R...J.." was Casey's breathless reaction.

The older man responded by licking the shell of his ear and whispering "Yes...Casey..?" Making the younger man melt below him. Pressing more into RJ for support.

"You...never answered my question" he managed. RJ let a growl slip past his lips into Casey's ear before whispering " _This._..this is how it feels to love someone, Casey" Casey whimpered.

RJ pulled back and looked into Casey's eyes, leaning forward to capture his lips again, this time in a rougher kiss and pressed more firmly to the freezer.

 


End file.
